metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Groganch
Fighting Them Did anyone else enjoy fighting these creatures? I was disappointed that I only saw a few of them =( Csergent5 04:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I certainly did, I like the fact they camoflouge as trees to get their prey.Marx Wraith 04:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I hate them. They take forever to kill, and they remind me of brontosauruses. Metroid Fan 17:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :My feelings are mixed. I hate these things less than the Gigafraug but with both they become way too easy once you get up on a ledge. Meanwhile things like Grenchlers I hate with a passion. >_>; Great Mara 17:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Half-Life Did anyone else notice the similarity between both the name and appearance to the Gonarch from the end of Half-Life? Awesomesauce42 04:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did to. I think it's close enough to be added to the triva section, if it's not you guys can remove it. Portalboat 03:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I realize this conversation is more than 8 years old, but since I removed the note from Trivia a while ago, I figured I'd explain why. :I can't speak for the etymology of Groganch, though it's easy to assume that "-anch" refers to "branch" given that it's a plant-like creature. The "-ch" sound is also pronounced that way, which is supported by the fact that its Japanese name is romanized as "Guruganjee" ("-anj" and "-anch" are similar enough in sound). :Gonarch, on the other hand, has very clear etymology: it's a portmanteau of "gonad" and "monarch" because it's basically a Headcrab queen with a giant testicle. That's not me making dirty jokes; that's actually what the Valve developers have said about it. With that in mind, the "-ch" is most likely pronounced as a hard "-k" sound, as it is in "monarch". :Considering these facts, the similarities between the names of Groganch and Gonarch become superficial at best. At that point, it becomes very unlikely that the Groganch's appearance is likewise based on the Gonarch. --PeabodySam (talk) 21:32, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Ridley References In the trivia section it states: "The resemblence to Ridley suggests this creature was a result of experimenting with Ridley's DNA." This is purely speculation and I'm removing it if no one disagrees. PorygonX 01:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Wha??? Oh yes, please do so. Didn't see that there, and have no idea why it's in the article.--AdmiralSakai 01:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Done. PorygonX 01:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Overblast? The overblast article states that the Groganch can be overblasted. Is this true? I remember trying many times to jump on its back, and simply slipping off of it...( 04:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC)) :It is not true. People just like adding things sometimes. Extraxi 21:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :You actually can use an Overblast on it. If the orb is on top, you can run under it and it will slam down. From here you can Overblast the orb. Bossbeater 03:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Little help? Brilliant. Thanks to the 3DS's limited typing area, some of the article was removed on accident. Could someone replace the info that was removed? You can look at my edit in the history to see what to put back. The ExterminatorTalk 22:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC)